The present invention relates to candle, and more particularly to a prayer candle device which can provide an atmospheric or decorative touch.
Historically, people have used candle at home, church, or other places of worship to provide an atmospheric or decorative touch. In order to hold the candle in place, a candle container is used such that the candle is prevented from accidentally falling down and causing an unwanted fire. The conventional candle container comprises a hollow cylindrical body defining a candle cavity therein such that a candle is adapted for inserting into the candle cavity. A spring is inserted into the candle cavity such that the spring will normally urge the candle upwardly to maintain the burning end at upper position.
However, when lighting the burning end of the candle inside the candle container, the consumable material, such as wax, of the candle will start melting. The melted consumable material will flow back into the candle container such that when the consumable material is condensed inside the candle cavity, the rest of the unburned candle may stick inside the candle container which is hard to clean up. Some melted candle materials may flow out of the candle container and stick on the outer surface thereof. Worse, the melted candle material may not only destroy the beauty of the candle container but also damage the decoration on the surface of the candle container.
Some improved candle containers comprises a drain opening such that when the candle material flows into the interior of the candle container, a user is able to flush the accumulated candle material through the drain opening. However, when the candle material is condensed at the bottom of the candle cavity where the spring is positioned therein, the spring may lose its elastic properties while the candle material is stuck around the spring. The user may need to replace the spring as well or flush all the candle material several times within lighting one candle. So, the conventional candle container has some drawbacks on usage under a certain circumstances.